coloring_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Slave
Los anormales se tienen que tratan como son. Se tienen que tratan en una forma que no es normal. ''Translation: Assholes aren't normal, so they shouldn't be handled in a way that is normal. ____ ''Slave justifying her cruelty towards mean people. Role Slave was a major character in Coloring Book. She was one of the five children who made up the main antagonistic group of the story, The Sugarcane rascals. She was the eldest member of the group. In terms of stature, she was also the tallest. Despite her strength, Slave was one of the least malicious members of the group. She even opted against many of the schemes which Cap and Bog cooked up and even worked against them on numerous occasions due to the "rudeness" of their plans. However they always managed to either coax or trick her into doing their dirty work, often resulting in a most profound and unintentional evil. Personality Slave was a very disciplined, courteous and short tempered individual. Coming from a much deeper part of the eastern bellum, Slave grew up as a child laborer. Unlike most children or people in general, she had a relentless need to do work. It didn't matter what kind, as long as it was work. Many took advantage of her because of this but she was often too content with the tasks and she did not notice the trickery. She would not notice the trickery anyway, Slave was a fairly simple minded person. She was very slow when it came to the likes of pure logic or reason. This, mixed with her extreme and often times nonsensical sensitivity, made her very easy to offend and quick to anger. Slave's temper was the most dangerous thing about her, but unlike the other rascals, Slave was the only one who actually cared about human kind and respected them as a species just as she respected all life. Slave held a strong moral code which followed the most basic levels of conduct and order, such as the golden rule. She also held a long string of beliefs which often followed a superstitious/pseudo-scientific/new-ageish pattern. It made her behavior seem very odd to others, as she was often brutally honest and either too aware or completely unaware of certain social norms. All of this combined to form a bumbling gentlewoman with the morality and destructiveness of a small child. Appearance Slave is a giant compared to the average person her age. She towers over the majority of her generation, making her very intimidating. Even more intimidating is her body. Slave suffers from a deformity known as Cleft lip and palate. Due to this deformity she is often either feared or hated, never bullied. Slave has a habit of using extreme violence when offended and she establishes her position annually. She has the same eye color as her group members and the same hair color. Her hair is big puffy and frizzy and she doesn't bother brushing it. Her usual atire consists of leather and jean jackets which she wears over colored undershirts. She mostly wears skinny jeans which cut at her ankles but she also sports cargos on occasion. She wears a berret like cap over her head. Due to her deformity, Slave's speech is very hard to understand. To top it off, she does not know how to pronounce English words and she has a strong accent making matters even worse. Her accent when she speaks Spanish is of a first generation Cuban.